Seperate Ways
by TessaLOuise
Summary: He's married, she's realizing that he see's he as nothing more than his 'bit on the side'. Most women would stop whats going on and forget all about him, which is exactly what Mickie James tries to do ... until things become a whole lot more complicated.
1. Fine Line Between Love and Hate

I HATE HIM! No, I love him. No, I hate him! I HATE THAT I LOVE HIM! Oh I don't know …

I can't trust myself anymore. I'm not sure of anything, I'm not sure of what I'm feeling, I can't pick up on things that may tell me what others are thinking. I used to be so good at it, but now I can barely tell what's real and what isn't. And this is _all _his fault.

My life was doomed from the moment I met Randal Keith Orton. _He _is the kiss of death! He is insufferable, insatiable, arrogant, self-obsessed, selfish, manipulative but at the same time he's sweet, charming, thoughtful, sympathetic, how can someone have so many contradicting characteristics? It confuses me.

I want him, and he knows it. Ever since I joined the WWE, me and Randy have has a 'thing'. I'm not entirely sure what that 'thing' is, but it's a thing of some sort. We've spent nearly every night on the road together, apart from the ones when his wife is on the road with him at which time he was playing happy families.

Do I sound bitter? That's because I am. I don't want to be, I don't want to care that he's married, I don't want to care that there's a woman out there that he'd do anything for and its not me … but I do.

Yeah, he's married. To a woman he's obviously crazy about. That's one of the things I'm confused about. He's obviously mad about her, 1) its obvious and 2) he's married to her so he must be. So what does he gain from me? Nothing that I can think of. I just don't understand. I mean, it first started when I started the WWE, before they were even married, then when he proposed to her, I assumed he'd break whatever we have off, but he didn't.

I feel so guilty. We shouldn't be doing this. He has a life with her. She loves him, he loves her. I have no business getting involved. It doesn't matter how I feel about him. He isn't mine, he's hers, he'll always be hers, I shouldn't be getting in the middle … but I can't stop. He's totally irresistible. What he wants, he gets. And who am I kidding? I want him just as much.

He's totally gorgeous. What woman wouldn't want a man like him? I guess that's part of the reason I haven't broken it off. That and because this has been happening for years, I've gotten used to it, its like a security blanket … only without the blanket.

I sighed and lay back in the bathtub. I was having one of my relaxing nights. Its very rare I get them, I'm either busy, travelling or Randy's with me. But, lucky(-ish) for me, his wife is on the road with him at the moment, so I get my alone time. Which I am extremely grateful for since I had an overly difficult match with Jillian. Me and Jillian always been friends, but in this business friendship doesn't stop you from having to fight each other. A lot of people underestimate her because of her lack of serious appearances on screen, but I knew better, she's a good wrestler when she gets going, and she proved that tonight while I was defending my title against her. While I won, she still put up an amazing fight, giving me a definite run for my money. As a result, I have an aching back, a throbbing head, a sore arm, a stinging ankle and a neck in absolute agony … sometimes I hate being a wrestler.

I closed my eyes and let the hot water sooth my muscles. It helped a little, but obviously it didn't perform miracles. I started singing along to the music playing through my headphones. Yes, I listen to my ipod in the bath. Like you don't!

"Karma Karma Karma Karma Karma Chameleon, you come and go, you come and go -oh-oh oh!" I sang bopping my head around to the music. Yeah, I have Boy George on my Ipod, WHY NOT! My mom likes the song, and when its played enough, you tend to like it too. Plus, the 80's was a great era, I don't remember _too _much of it because I was just a kid, but I know I liked it.

I opened my eyes and screamed when I saw Randy leaning against the door frame of the bathroom with a smirk.

I took out my earphones and glared at him.

"didn't anyone ever tell you not to sneak up on people?" I asked him putting my ipod on the side away from the bath. I could barely reach, but I managed.

"I didn't sneak, I walked up completely normally. It isn't my fault you had you eyes closed and your earphones in" he smirked. "which reminds me, Boy George?" he smirked.

"what are you doing here anyway?" I asked forgetting about his insult to the music on my Ipod. "isn't Amber here?"

"she left about half an hour ago. I just came from the airport"

"and you came straight here?" I asked leaning back in the bath.

"yeah. I've missed you" he replied with a small shrug, and a oh-so-gorgeous smirk.

"yeah, well I am very busy" I said putting my earphones back in my ears. He was about to say something but I turned up the music and began singing along loudly and obnoxiously.

Randy took my earphones out again. But this time he took my ipod and put it where I couldn't get it.

"you're too busy for me?" he pouted.

"Randy, I'm in agony!" I told him shocked that he didn't seem aware. Hello, I could barely walk!

"you know I can take care of that" he told me with a small smirk. "incredibly gifted hands" he smirked waving at me slightly. I knew what he meant, whenever I was in some sort of pain he insisted on the same thing, but I always refused.

"and you know that massages irritate me" I replied.

"yeah, I never understood how though. I mean I happen to have first hand knowledge that you know how to give someone a massage"

"I was raised by a beautician" I shrugged. "and I just don't like the feel of someone's hands kneading me skin … ooh no" I said scrunching up nose and shaking my head in disgust. Its true, massages really irrigated me, they sort of gave my skin the heebie-jeebies.

"come on Mickie" Randy said crouching behind the tub by my back and beginning to massage my shoulders.

"Randy …" I protested.

"just let me try" he insisted. I moved my shoulders slightly but he kept them still.

"ow …" I groaned. "ow …" I said in the same tone "o … wow"

I leant back and closed my eyes. This felt surprisingly relaxing. Whenever I'd gotten a massage from anyone else, even professionals, it always irritated me. Randy's right, he does have incredibly gifted hands, thought I'd never tell him that, I wouldn't want his ever expanding ego to get too big too quick.

I moaned when I felt him kiss my neck. See, like I said before, he always gets what he wants. I can be dead set against the idea, but he'll still have it his way within half an hour, though this time he seemed to work a lot faster.

I felt his arms dip into the bath water and wrap around me, pulling me out of the water and to his body, I suppose he didn't care about getting his clothes wet. He groaned against my ear.

"have I ever told you how sexy you are?"

"not recently" I replied.

He looked at me with a smirk.

"I haven't"

"no"

"well, I always always better at show than tell" he smirked kissing me again.

He carried me into the bedroom and lay me on the bed, hovering above me his lips moved to my neck.

"you know, I'm all naked, you're all clothed, how is this fair?" I asked undoing his shirt and sliding it off of his shoulders, before throwing it to the floor.

"it isn't, but as you know, fairness isn't exactly something I pride myself on" he smirked kissing me again.

"Still, I think you should be, in the interest …"

I was cut off by the sound of knocking at the door of my hotel room. I pushed Randy off of me, not caring that he fell off of the bed with a thump and sat up.

"who is it!" I called out.

"Its me, Dave!"

"one second!"

"what's Batista doing here?" Randy asked with a glare.

"he's my friend" I replied. "why? Jealous?" I teased.

"of that oaf?"

"don't call him an oaf and get in the bathroom" I told him, shooing him into the bathroom and shutting the door so that Dave wouldn't know he was there, remember, Randy's married. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me before rushing to the door.

I opened it and saw Dave there.

"sorry, I was in the bath" I explained letting him in. "for what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked.

"you left your phone at the arena" he told me handing me my cell phone.

"oh thanks, I didn't even realize" I smiled. I saw his face turn confused at something behind me.

"why is the shirt I saw Randy Orton wearing an hour ago beside your bed?" he asked me confused.

"it isn't" I said shaking my head. "its … erm …"

"its Randy Orton's"

"oh well, look at that the Animal has a brain" I looked and saw Randy walking out of the bathroom, still shirtless. It looked exactly how it was.

Dave looked at me with a mixture of shock and disappointment.

"well, I should get going" Randy said grabbing his shirt and putting it on "see you" he smirked at me and winked, "Batista" he glared at the man in front of me.

"Orton" Dave sneered.

Randy left the room, leaving a glaring Dave.

"he's married Mickie" Dave told me.

"I know" I said quietly.

"how long has this been going on?"

"since before he was married, since I came to the WWE"

"Mickie …"

"look I know what you're going to say, but I can't stop, I like him"

"he's _married_, granted he's married to a gold digging hoe, but he's still married"

"gold digging hoe?" I asked.

"yeah, its obvious she's with him because of his money and fame, its been that way since Evolution, and I don't even know why Randy's with her, he never really seemed to like _her _he more likes the way she looks" Dave shrugged "but he's still …"

"married, yeah I get it" I said rolling my eyes. "look, I know its wrong, okay." I told him "but I like Randy, and I know he's married but its not like I get much male attention, I'll take what I can get. Something I suppose you wouldn't understand, you have women lining up to be with you, I don't,"

"I just don't want him to make a fool out of you!" Dave said "I don't want you to be one of his whores!"

"what the hell do you mean by that!" I yelled.

"you think you're the only one he's seeing behind his wife's back!" he yelled back. "he's seeing his wife, you and Kelly!"

"he isn't seeing Kelly" I replied.

"really? So why is it he was all over her at the club last night?"

"his wife was around last night"

"no, his wife left yesterday afternoon, I saw him driving her to the airport" Dave replied.

The honesty on my best friends face made me want to cry. Was he really doing that? I suppose I can't say anything, since what he's doing with Kelly is exactly the same to what he's doing with me, and he always told me that what went on between me and him was just sex, he doesn't really like me, so why wouldn't he be with Kelly? Still, it doesn't stop it from hurting.

"look Micks, I'm sorry, I just don't want you to get hurt" he told me. "I'd better go" he said before leaving.

I slowly walked over and sat on the bed. I felt like an idiot. Who am I kidding? I _am _an idiot. I have now decided, whatever this thing is that I have with Randy, its over. I was stupid to think I was the only one who he spent time with when his wife isn't around, but now that I know I'm not, I can't continue with it. I suppose I'm getting a taste of my own medicine. This is how his wife would feel if she found out about me, I didn't realize how much I'd hurt, so that's another reason I can't do this anymore, I don't want anyone to be put through this.

My decision is final.


	2. Seeking Comfort

**I own Nothing ... unfortunetly. :(**

**Chapter 2: Seeking Comfort.**

**

* * *

**

I paced through the women's locker room. I don't think I've ever been this nervous when splitting up with someone before … and we aren't even together!

Last night I came to a conclusion, people like Randy Orton are put on this earth solely to make women's life miserable. Well, they are, charming, charismatic, amazing looking, selfish, arrogant … see, all of that combined together means EVIL!

I didn't know how I was going to do this. What do I say? 'Its over'? No, there wasn't really anything for it to be over. 'hey Orton, you know you've been cheating on your wife with me for the past few years, yeah well I'm not going to have sex with you ever again because I'm jealous that I'm not the only one who you're sleeping with behind your wife's back' well, at least that's the truth.

An angry sigh escaped my lips as I plopped down on the bench. Why is it so hard for me to figure out how to end things with someone who doesn't even love me?

I HATE HIM! I …

My thoughts were disturbed by the locker room door opening and Kelly walking in. I couldn't help but glare at her. She didn't seem to notice and just walked over to grab her bag.

"hey Mickie" she smiled

"hi Kelly" I replied with a absolutely fake smile.

"I should get going, I have a date with a certain superstar, lets just say the Lady Thriller certainly lives up to his name" she smirked before leaving.

DIDN'T SHE CARE THAT HE'S MARRIED! That shameless whore!

I got up and stomped out of the room.

I trudged through the corridors in a _royally _bad mood. How can that whore not care that she's with a married man? She's telling people like its something to be proud of. IT ISNT! I'm certainly not proud of it.

I continued to trudge before I saw someone who I really didn't want to see. Randy Orton. Or maybe I did wanna see him.

I walked over.

"erm… Randy, can I talk to you?" I asked him.

"I'm busy alright, I'll see you later" Randy said evenly before walking away. Leaving me gawping. That son of a bitch! How dare he talk to me like that! Ha, he'll see me later? Like hell he will!

"Orton being a dick?" I turned to see Dave standing there "surprise surprise"

"look Dave, no offence but I'm not in the mood for you to say 'I told you so, nah, nah, n-nah, nah' so can you just not?" I told him sighing.

"I don't say 'I told you so' its not my style," he smiled "and I most certainly do not say 'nah, nah, n-nah. Nah'" he sang chuckling. "I just thought you'd need some comfort, and plus I need to vent about that prick to someone who isn't afraid to vent back"

"why? What did he do?" I smiled.

"nothing, but I need to team with him tonight. I want to get everything off of my chest otherwise there's very little chance of me getting through that match without dropping his ass to the mat" he smiled making me laugh.

"okay, lets go vent" I smiled following him to his locker room. "when is your match?"

"main event" he replied.

"oh of course, heaven forbid that someone other than you, Randy, John, Hunter, or Shawn could be in Raw's main event" I smiled sarcastically.

"well its me and Randy vs. Hunter and Sheamus. And you didn't put Sheamus on your list so that's an improvement" Dave laughed as we reached his locker room and he opened the door for me.

"oh well, its nice to see that while romance might be dead, chivalry isn't" I smiled walking in.

"who said romance is dead?" Dave smiled walking in behind me.

I looked around the room, its not as nice as Randy's, no where near as nice actually.

"hmm, you think they'd make a big more of an effort for The Animal" I said plopping down on the chair and shifting since it was uncomfortable.

"you'd think" Dave smirked sitting opposite me. "so what has the prick done to you?"

"well I saw Kelly, and she didn't even care that Randy's married she told me she and Randy were together, he's taking her out, he never takes me out, and then when I saw him, because you know I was going to give him a piece of my mind and tell him that we weren't going to be sleeping together anymore, he didn't give me a chance, told me he was busy then walked off. I mean, I was _royally _pissed off before that but now I'm even more pissed off!" I told him.

"there's something else the matter, I can tell" he said looking at me.

"there isn't" I replied looking away awkwardly. Okay, so I'm a terrible liar, sue me.

"there is. Are you afraid you're not good enough?" he asked.

"no, I wasn't until you said that" I teased. "no, its not that. I …" I stopped. I didn't know if I could trust him, sure we've been friends for years, but that doesn't mean he wont be a prick about this.

"you can tell me Mickie, I wont tell anyone" he assured.

I sighed deeply and closed my eyes, sort of preparing myself.

"I'm pregnant"

Oh my god, I can't believe I told him. I haven't told anyone, not my family, not Randy, not Vince … I suppose I'm going to have to tell _all _of them.

"what?" Dave asked shocked. "pregnant?"

I nodded slowly.

"is it Randy's?"

"no, its one of the crew members who I met for a second … OF COURSE ITS RANDYS!" I yelled.

"sorry" he smiled. "have you told him?"

"no," I said quietly. Dave raised an eyebrow at me "I know, I have to" I grumbled.

"yes you do" Dave told me.

"I can't. He's going to want me to get rid of it, and I can't do that Dave, I just can't, 1) I don't believe in abortion, and 2) I've always wanted kids, and this could be my only chance to have one, this business doesn't exactly provide a fertility window, by the time I finish doing this I could be do old to have kids" I told him letting the tears that had been forming behind my eyes for a while fall down my cheeks.

"hey, its alright, its not up to him, its up to you" Dave smiled hugging me. "I'm sure you'll find someone a hell of a lot better, you're beautiful, smart, sexy …"

I could tell out faces were getting closer. I really wanted him right now, I always thought he was sexy, I just never wanted him this much before.

Our lips pressed together. The shocked paralysed me for a moment or two, before I began to move my lips with his. Kissing Dave was comforting, and there were certainly a few sparks, but it was in no way the same as when Randy kissed me.

Tell me I'm not comparing Dave and Randy!

Dave's hands moved to my waist and pulled me onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

We shed each other of our shirts and continued to let our lips move together and our tongues fight.

The door flung open.

"Batista our match is next …"

Me and Dave broke apart and looked to see Randy there.

Oh Crap.

* * *

**Okay, so there was chapter two ... I actually am really enjoying writing this story, and unlike with my other ones i know where i want this to go. **

**Please Read && Review ... i LOVE hearing (or reading) your opinions xx**


	3. The Hardest Decision

This is awkward.

Randy just looked at me for a moment before his face turned angry.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" He yelled.

"Randy, this isn't what it look likes!" I said getting up as quickly as I could.

"oh so it isn't my girl making out with the _one _person I hate the most!" Randy exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was under the impression that your _wife _was your girl, and _Kelly _was your girl!" Dave exclaimed getting to his feet. "now Mickie's your girl too, YOU DON'T GET THREE!"

Randy just stared for a moment before turning his attention to me.

"is that why you did this? Because of Kelly?" he asked me.

I looked at him and thought for a moment.

"I don't know. Maybe" I replied. Randy scoffed and shook his head.

"you know, I never thought of you as a slut!"

"You're one to talk!" Dave exclaimed. "Mickie, Kelly and Amber, how many more have you got on the go!"

"this has nothing to do with you Batista!" Randy sneered.

"yeah, it does. It has something to do with me when you start making a fool out of my friend!"

"friend? Do you usually feel your friends up!"

"Jealous!"

"Jealous! Me! If anything _you're _the jealous one, you can't keep your fucking hands off what's mine!" Randy spat.

"She's not yours!" Dave yelled.

They stood their arguing for what seemed like hours, I didn't know what to do, or say. It was like I was just a spectator to the argument which involved me completely.

I pulled my shirt on and looked at the two, nervously. I was not only nervous about them getting violent, but I was nervous just being around Randy. I mean, he's the only man I've ever been crazy about, who's not crazy about me, add that to the fact that I've still got to tell him I'm pregnant, and this was _very _difficult for me.

I sighed, knowing I had to talk to him. It was at that moment when I felt the tears streaming down my face.

"Randy …"

"… you know you're just a jealous fucking dick! You saw that I had her and then you had to have her!" Randy yelled at Dave.

"Randy …"

"Fuck off Orton! You know nothing. I was concerned about her, you were making a fool out of her!" Dace yelled back.

"Randy …"

"oh, so you stuck your tongue down her throat! And I'm not making a fool out of her you fucking …"

"RANDY!" I yelled at the top of my voice bringing both of their attentions to me. Both of their faces softened, probably when they saw the state of my face. I'm pretty sure my mascara is down my cheeks and around my eyes from all the crying.

"Micks, come on don't cry baby" Randy said softly.

"oh yeah! Act all lovey-dovey with her _now_!" Dave exclaimed rolling his eyes.

"that's because I do love her!" Randy exclaimed back.

"like fuck you do!"

"HEY!" I yelled. "I … you love me?" I asked looking at Randy, who's eyes widened when he realized he'd said that. "okay, not the time" I said shaking my head "Randy, can I talk to you please?" I asked gesturing to the door.

He sighed.

"I have a match, I'll meet you in my locker room after."

I nodded and left the room, making the way to the women's locker room. Where I saw Kelly. I groaned and sat down.

"Mickie?" The blonde said looking at me.

"yeah?"

"are you and Randy …"

"WHAT! No!" I replied maybe a little _too _incredulously.

"I wont tell anyone, I just, Michelle was talking to Jeff earlier, and they said that you're angry with Randy, and that he shouldn't have done that to you" I sighed. Michelle and Jeff knew about me and Randy, mainly because Jeff is one of Randy's best friends, and Michelle's one of mine. I KNEW they'd get me into trouble one day.

"oh I …"

"is it because he's been seeing me too? Mickie, if I knew you and him were together, then I'd never have gone out with him"

"we're not really together" I told her.

"you know what I mean. But I'm so sorry, and if it helps, I broke it off with him earlier, straight after I heard, I confronted him, and he admitted to it, and said you were more important to him than me. You deserve so much better than him Micks. He's married, then there's you, and me, he's scum"

I laughed slightly.

"I know, but I love him"

"really?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"yeah, and earlier he said he loved me too, but whether or not he meant that, I don't know, but he said it"

"yeah, but you know he wont leave his wife. I don't understand, when he's around her, they argue _all _the time, and everyone says she a gold digger and a bitch, so why the hell does he hurt you to be with her!"

"I don't know" I smiled.

After Randy's match was over, I walked to his locker room. I was dreading it though, I didn't know how he'd react, what he'd say. Okay, I'm downright terrified.

I knocked on the door, and heard Randy shout come in. I walked in and saw him seated on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Randy" I said softly. He looked up and smiled.

"hey"

"you did good out there" I said taking a seat beside him.

"thanks, but I wasn't that good, I couldn't use all my energy and concentrate on my match, all my energy and concentration was focused on not killing Batista"

"I'm sorry for what happened with Dave" I sighed, looking down at the floor.

"okay, I'm sorry about not telling you about Kelly … no, you know what? I'm sorry for being with Kelly"

"it just hurt when she was all, 'lets just say the Lady Thriller lives up to his rep. He's taking me out now'" Mickie said mimicking the other Diva "you never take me out"

"that's because I don't want you to get hurt. I take Kelly out, because I don't really care if I get caught with her, Amber will forgive me as long as I agree to never even speak to Kelly again, which I don't really mind doing. But I don't want anyone to know about us, because Amber will demand the same about you, and I can't do that, I can't not see you but I can't lose my wife"

I nodded slightly.

"Randy, that's not the whole reason I need to speak to you" I said slowly.

"what's the matter?" he asked putting his hand on mine.

Here goes. The answer to his question was extremely difficult to get out. I was scare of how he's gonna react. I took a deep breath and got up all my courage.

"I … I'm … you see … I'm pregnant" I said looking down at the floor. It was so hard to get out, I held my breath for a minute. I can't believe I just told him.

"you're … you're what?" he said looking completely stunned.

"pregnant" I said slowly. "I'm, having, a, ba-by" I said slowly and clearly.

"wh … a baby … you … me … what?" he asked with a bewildered look on his face.

"I'm pregnant, and its yours" I said softly.

Randy stayed silent and looked blank. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, usually, while his face remained emotionless, his eyes told the truth, but they were just wide. This is what I was afraid of. He hates me.

"Randy, say something, please" I said getting worried, I really wanted to cry. I couldn't stop myself as I sobbed almost silently, rubbing my eyes to get rid of the water and mascara.

"what do you want me to say?" he almost whispered.

"I want you to tell me that its okay, that you're not angry, that it'll be fine. I want you to tell me that this doesn't chance things between you and me" I cried.

"this does change things though" he told me. "I'm married Mickie, I can't tell you those things when I don't believe them myself"

"Randy, please,"

"I'm sorry Mickie, but even if I wasn't married. I'm terrible with kids,"

"but …"

"no Mickie, if you decide to have this kid, don't expect me to have anything to do with it, and don't expect me to admit to being its father, because ultimately, I wont be its dad" he told me.

I felt the tears stream down my face. I couldn't believe this was happening. I've always wanted a child, I just never expected it to be in these circumstances.

"so, basically, what you're saying, is its either you or the baby?" I sniffed.

"I'm sorry" he said with a sigh.

"but you said you loved me"

"I do, but I can't have a kid"

I sighed. This was truly the hardest decision I've ever had to make. I love Randy so much, I can't lose him, I've never loved someone how I love him, but even so, I can't give the baby up. I might not have a chance to have another child. Besides, What right have I got to deny a child a chance to be in the world, I can't deny my baby a life. But Randy means the world to me, without him, I don't know what I'd do.

You know sometimes you have those moments where you want the world you swallow you whole? Well this was one of those times. I'd give anything not to have to make this decision.

I sighed, not knowing what I should do.

I truly, have no idea.

**What should Mickie do? Randy or baby? Baby or Randy? Tell me what you think. **

**Sorry for the delayed update, a lot of things have gone on in the past few months that have distacted me. I promise i'll try to update regularly from now on. **

**THANK YOU TO MY LOVLEY REVIEWERS! You keep me writing 3 If anyone has any ideas for this story, or any other story, please feel free to inbox me. I've also started taking requests for oneshots, either Randy/OC or Randy/Mickie, if you have any requests, don't hesitate to inbox me.**

**Read&&Review**


	4. The Right Decision

How can I chose between the man I love and my unborn child?

I had told Randy that I needed time to figure out what I wanted, which he'd accepted. I hoped that by taking some time, I would figure out what I'm supposed to do. Yet here I sit in my apartment, a week later, and I still have no idea what I'm going to do.

I'd love to have a baby, the thought of bringing someone into this world, and having my very own child, and having to look after them, and raise them. Its something I've always wanted since I was a child myself.

But, on the other hand, I also want Randy. He's the only man I've ever truly loved, and who has shown me any kind of affection or care. I've also always wanted to be madly in love with someone, like I am with Randy.

Holy crap this decision is hard.

I kind of expected to take a few days weighing up each option, and then the answer would come flying at me … only I've thought my two options over thoroughly, and I still have absolutely no idea what I'm going to do.

My friends keep saying 'listen to your heart' and 'do what you thinks is best' and 'honey, its up to you. Only you can decide what you want to do'. But, I am listening to my heart, its shouting what it wants … but it wants two things, and then my brains shouting something else, and I cant make out what anything's saying! I will do what I think is best, I just DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS! And I know only I can decide what I want to do, BUT I CANT DECIDE!

So, on the whole, my friends are no use to me in this situation.

No one is any use to me in this situation.

At that moment there was a knock on the door.

I walked over and opened it.

THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO CAN HELP ME!

There stood my mom, Karen and my older sister Kay. I'd told them about what was happening, but I didn't expect them to turn up.

"hi sweetie" my mom smiled kissing me on the cheek.

"hey" I smiled back. "Hey Kay"

"hey short stuff" she smiled at me. That was my nickname since I was a little baby, since I am, after all, the shortest in my family. Stupid tall people.

I let them in and shut the door as we made our way into the living room. I got them drinks and we sat talking.

"so, how you holding up honey?" my mom asked me with a sigh, I know that's what she'd been wanting to ask me the entire time she was here.

"I'm good, well, as good as I can be" I sighed.

"I can't believe this guy. How dare he make you chose between him and your unborn baby" Kay told me. "why wont you tell us this guys name?"

"because you'll tell dad, Grant, Simon and Danny, and they'll go after him" I replied. Those three guys I just mentioned, are my brothers, Grant and Simon are my older brothers and Danny is a year younger than me. I knew if any of them found out it was Randy, they'd find out where he lived and go down to beat the hell out of him … plus then his wife will find out.

"so what? Who cares if those lot go down there?" Kay asked. "this guy deserves it!"

"I can't. It'll ruin his life!"

"how can getting beaten up ruin his life! He's a wrestler" my mom asked me confused.

"no, if they go down to find him, when they do, his wife will find out" I sighed.

"wife? Oh Mickie, I raised you better than that" my mom sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just … he wasn't married when we first started getting together, and I love him so much mom, if I didn't I wouldn't be stressing about this decision, I wouldn't even think about giving up the baby if I didn't love Randy so damn much" I sighed.

"Randy! Randy Orton!" Kay exclaimed. My eyes widened when I realized what I'd said.

"No!" I exclaimed. "no … err …"

"Randy Orton's got you pregnant?" my mom asked me.

"please don't tell anyone!" I exclaimed.

"we wont" Kay sighed.

"what should I do!" I asked them.

"that's up to you" my mom told me.

"please, just tell what to do mom. I don't know"

"honey, think of it this way. Imagine your life with Randy, and imagine your life with a baby but without Randy. Which one sounds better?"

"neither,"

"which one sounds less painful?"

I thought for a moment.

"okay. I know what I'm going to do" I sighed. I had made my decision.

Later that week, I sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. I was waiting outside Randy's hotel room. I had no idea where he was, I just needed to speak to him, so I waited.

I was about five minutes away from giving up and leaving, when I saw Randy coming out of an elevator with a blonde woman, they were all over each other. I felt my heart break into a million pieces. Now there was his wife, Me, and this woman … what was he replacing Kelly? Is that what he'd do if it were me who ended things with him.

His eyes moved away from the woman, to me. His face softened as he stared at me.

"Mickie" he said looking at me, as if he was dreading seeing me.

"hey" I smiled.

He turned to the woman beside him.

"err … sorry but something's come up. This is more important" he stated. The blonde gave me a death glare before storming off.

"how long have you been out here?" he asked with a sigh.

!"oh not long, just a couple of hours" I replied with a shrug. He held out his hand, helping me up off the floor.

"thanks" I said taking it and letting him pull me up.

He let me in his hotel room and I sighed.

"so, what was that woman's name?" I asked.

"I forgot" he shrugged.

"was that Kelly's replacement then?" I asked. "is that what happens when things are ended with us, we get replaced?"

"I couldn't replace you"

I sighed.

"okay" I nodded. "I came to tell you, I've made my decision" I told him.

He sighed and sat down,

"look, I'm sorry for making you chose, but I need to" he told me.

"no, you don't" I replied simply. "which is why I'm choosing to keep this baby. It hasn't done anything wrong, it didn't ask to me made, its completely innocent. I can't deny my child of its right to come into this world and live its life" I told him. "this might be my only chance to have one"

"of course it isn't. You'll have other opportunities" He told me.

"but if I do have a baby in the future, then it wont be _this _baby. It wont turn into the person this child will. I'd still be killing a baby who didn't have the chance to even be in the world just because the man who helped make it, didn't want it"

Randy sighed and ran his hand over his face.

"and I can't change your mind?"

"no. Its not up for discussion"

"okay" he nodded before getting to his feet and looking at me. "I'll miss you" he told me.

"I'll miss you too" I smiled lightly, as he leant down and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me towards him.

"I love you" he told me against my lips.

"I love you too" I smiled. I can't believe he said he loves me! He said he loves me, and I'm leaving him. THIS IS THE WORST HAPPY MOMENT EVER!

The rest of the night, added to that 'worst happy memory' thing, we made love all night. It was the first time he ever made love to me, and if I'm honest, I used to think there was no such thing as love making, just sex, now. I know I'm wrong.

The next morning I awoke in Randy's arms for the last time. I looked up at him, to see he was already staring down at me.

"what?" I asked him.

"just making the most of you being in my arms, I know it isn't going to happen again" he told me. I smiled and kissed him softly.

"no, it isn't" I sighed. "and I should get going, I have a meeting with Vince, I need to tell him I'm pregnant and arrange my time off"

"well, at least I have some time to get over you, without seeing you every day" he sighed, obviously trying to find the silver lining.

"it's a good thing for me too, but I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too"

"Randy, promise me something"

"anything"

"if I come back after having this baby, don't change your mind about this. Don't randomly say that you made the wrong decision."

"I wont" he sighed.

"and don't ever tell this child that you're its father, I don't want to make it thing 'daddy' doesn't want it"

"I promise" he nodded.

"and don't expect us to pick up where we left off. This really is the last time this is happening. I don't want to come back and have you trying to get me back as the 'other woman'. I don't want to confuse my child, plus, it'd hurt it, if you don't want it, but I'm still giving you me, its not fair, from this moment, this kid and me are a package deal. So I don't want to be returning and having you wanting me but not my son or daughter"

Randy stared at me for a moment, as if he didn't want to make that promise.

"I thought you said only one promise, this makes three"

"promise me"

"I don't want to" Randy said looking away stubbornly.

"Randy"

"no" he pouted.

"Randal Keith Orton, if you don't promise me this, so help me I will call your wife!" I didn't want to resort to blackmail, but that didn't mean I was above it when necessary.

"you wouldn't" he said looking at me questionably.

"I would" I nodded. "now are you going to promise me _all _of the three things I asked?"

Randy huffed.

"fine" he said reluctantly.

"thank you. Now, I have to go" I said getting up and gathering my clothes up. I had a meeting with Vince at 12 am, and it was 10:30 am, so I knew I needed to get ready if I was going to make it there on time.

As soon as I was dressed, I turned to Randy and smiled softly.

"bye" I smiled.

"bye" he sighed.

I left the room and made my way to where I was meeting Vince. I couldn't believe this was it. I wasn't going to be in the WWE anymore, at least not for some time anyway. I love wrestling, its been my life, but now I have more important things in my life. My child.

I knocked on the door and waited patiently until I heard my boss call me inside.

I walked in and smiled before shutting the door behind me.

"ah, Mickie. You asked to meet with me?" Vince McMahon smiled politely at me from behind his desk. Stephanie and Shane were also in the room, seated each side of him.

"yes sir" I smiled back. "err … I … I'm going to need some time off" I told him.

"may I ask why?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"because I'm pregnant" I replied softly.

"oh my god!" Stephanie exclaimed "congrats!" Me and Steph had always been pretty good friends.

"that's great news. How long do you want off?"

"well, I don't really know," I replied. "until I'm ready to come back really"

"okay, well I'll just keep the door open for you whenever you want to use it, and if you brought your child on the road after its born then you know I'd pay for the travel costs" he told me. "you're my best Diva, so we can arrange something, that is if the father doesn't mind"

"the father doesn't have any choice in the matter" I smiled.

"I didn't even know you were seeing anyone"

"I'm not, _really. _We've just been seeing each other on and off since I came to the WWE" I replied, my eyes widened when I realized I'd just insinuated that it was a Superstar that got me pregnant, of course, it was, but no one was meant to know that.

"so it was one of my Superstars then" he said raising an eyebrow, not looking overly impressed. He didn't like it when the superstars got involved with the Diva's, mainly because it was unprofessional, the funny thing was though, he always blamed the superstars, not the diva's because he knew most of the men were the ones who seek after the woman in the business, of course, there are women who do that here as well, but I think Vince knows which ones do that, so he can blame them.

"no!" I said shaking my head quickly.

"why are you panicking then?" he smiled lightly. "which one?"

"err …"

"Mickie" he said looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"is it John Cena, because he's always had a thing for you" Stephanie asked.

"no it isn't John … he has a thing for me?" I asked suddenly very interested. Wow, The Chain Gang Soldier has a thing for little old me. I feel special!

"please can we focus, you two girls can go and gossip later" Vince said. Stephanie rolled her eyes at her dad before looking back at Mickie.

"so then, who is it?" Shane asked.

I really felt like I was in a three on one handicap match here, me being the one, Vince, Stephanie and Shane being the three. I knew they'd go mad if I told them so I just looked away. They weren't very big Randy Orton fans after the incidents involving the McMahon family (apart from Linda), Triple H and Randy.

"if she doesn't want to say, she doesn't have to" Vince said.

"just as long as it wasn't Randy Orton. Then again, you'd have to be really stupid to sleep with him" Stephanie laughed.

"you're one to talk Stephanie!" Shane said raising an eyebrow. I wasn't too sure what he meant by that "I seem to recall that only last year you and him had an affair for six months"

"WHAT!" Vince yelled.

WHAT! That son of a bitch! I hate him! I'm glad I chose the baby! URGH I HATE HIM!

"SHANE!" Steph yelled at her brother. "YOU SWORE YOU'D NEVER TELL!"

"I don't care" Shane smiled sweetly.

"so" I said awkwardly. "can I have this time off then?"

"of course Mickie, I guess you're eager to get out of here before I KILL MY DAUGHTER!" He said turning to Steph.

"uh. Yeah, bye" I said rushing out.

I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. Me, Kelly, Stephanie. Now I know it was all lies when he said he liked me, I know I was just one of his whores giving him what he wanted. I feel utterly stupid. Well, at least for once, I've made the right decision.

I left him.

**Okay, so i've started to REALLY enjoy writing this story, meaning i will definitely be updating more, i just can't stop writing it :D**

**Okay, so i'm trying to decide on a name for Mickie and Randy's child ... i haven't completely decided if its a boy or girl. **

**So Please can you suggest some baby names :| Thanks x**

**Thank You to my lovely reviewers. i LOVE you!**

**Sophia0401 & - Thanks for reviewing on the last chapter my lovelys :)**

**Read&Review**


	5. Change Of Heart

_Randy's POV. _

Why do I feel so guilty about what happened with Mickie? I know I can't have a child with her, I'm married, plus I'm _terrible _with kids. The only ones I've been around were my younger brother and sister when they were babies, and I dropped my brother on his head, and tried to flush my sister down the toilet … okay, I was very young at the time, but that still counts.

But I still really regret telling her to choose, if I'm honest, even though the thought of having kids terrifies me, I wouldn't want them with anyone else but her. Including Amber, having kids with her seems even worse.

Yet here I am, walking up the drive of my parents house, with Amber beside me. My parents were having some sort of party, and they'd nagged us to go, so here we were.

I walked inside and saw my brother talking to some woman. I walked over to him.

"hello big brother, hello big brothers beautiful wife" he grinned looking from me to Amber.

"hello little brother" I replied.

"hey Nate" Amber smiled. "where's Becky?"

"she's in the kitchen" Nathan smiled.

Amber smiled and kissed me before walking off to find my sister. Those two seemed to get along very well, Becky never has a bad word to say about Amber, so I can't imagine she'd be very impressed if I told her I was cheating on her … and considering leaving her.

Yeah, I'm thinking about leaving Amber and trying to get Mickie back. I haven't completely decided, I mean, it would be kinda unfair to ask Mickie to take me back, after I made her choose between me and the baby. I really can't believe I put her through that. I know how miserable it made her.

"so Randal, lets catch up" Nathan said as we walked into the dining room. "how are things with you and Amber, am I gonna be an uncle soon?"

I know all my family wanted me to have a kid, my parents were constantly checking if they're going to become grandparents, and my brother and sister were always asking if they're gonna have niece or nephew.

I knew I could tell Nathan anything, and he would never repeat it, it was Becky who would say something to Amber.

"yeah, you're gonna be an uncle!"

"really!" he asked with a grin. "Amber's pregnant! that's great!"

"no … Amber isn't pregnant" I sighed.

"wh … huh?" Nathan asked looking confused. "how can I be an uncle if Amber isn't pregnant?" he gasped suddenly. "is Becky pregnant! What have you heard!"

"no, Becky isn't pregnant … I hope she isn't anyway"

"well then who's pregnant?"

"Mickie James"

"Mickie James? How does that make me an uncle?" he asked confused.

I stared blankly at my brother, god he's dense. He started thinking for a moment.

"get there faster" I said rolling my eyes. He continued to think for a moment before his jaw dropped. "and there it is" I nodded.

"you and Mickie James? Dude! That is _so _not fair! You knew I have the hots for that woman! You have betrayed the code of brotherhood!"

"when you decided you liked Mickie, I was already with her, so technically, _you _betrayed the code of brotherhood. Besides, she'd never go for you anyway, she prefers real men, not boys"

"so then why is she with you?" Nathan smirked. I sighed.

"she isn't anymore"

"she dump you and run away with your baby? I like her so much more!"

"no, she told me she was pregnant, I told her to choose between me and the baby, and she chose the baby"

"you made her choose? that's wrong"

"yeah, I know that now"

"does Amber know?"

"of course not," I rolled my eyes. "but she might soon, I'm thinking about leaving her"

"for Mickie?"

"duh" I replied. "I've just been wondering why I waste my time with a gold-digger, who I'm constantly arguing with, when I have the chance with a sweet, caring, funny, smart, beautiful, amazing woman who wanted nothing more than to make me happy" I sighed.

"well I guess if it wasn't right with Mickie, it just wasn't right. You can't beat yourself up about it. She'll thank you in the long run, when she's met someone who loves her like she loves him"

"it was right with Mickie. I don't want her to end up with anyone else! The thought of another mans hands on her makes me feel sick with anger. She leave's tonight" I sighed. "I can't bare the thought of her going through this alone, I mean, obviously she has her family, but ultimately she's alone. I want to be there to hold her when her hormones take over, I want to he there to comfort her when she's sick, I want to hold her hand when she's giving birth,"

"then do it. Go after her"

"go after who?" Mine and Nate's eyes moved to see our mother Elaine walk over. "hello Randy, thank you for coming and saying hello when you arrived" she smiled sarcastically.

"sorry mom" I smiled.

"so, what are we talking about?"

"nothing" I shook my head. "doesn't matter"

"just tell her Randy, she wont tell Amber, she doesn't even like her" Nathan told me causing me to glare at him.

"of course I don't like Amber, she uses my first born for his money. Its my right not to like her" My mom smiled. "so what's going on?"

I shook my head and looked away.

"Randy's been seeing Mickie James for years behind Amber's back, and he's got her pregnant, and he's all in love with her and wants to be with her, and he broke the brotherly code because he knew I liked her" Nathan said making my jaw drop and my eyes widen. I couldn't believe he'd actually told her.

"what?" My mom said looking at me "I'm going to be a Grandma?" she said breathlessly.

"yeah, but he told Mickie he wants nothing to do with their baby" Nathan pointed out.

"YOU DID WHAT!" my mom all but yelled. "Randal Keith Orton, I raised you to know if you get a woman pregnant, you stand by her, she didn't ask for it!"

"she didn't get an abortion either though" I pointed out. When I saw my moms eyes widen, I knew I'd gotten myself into more trouble.

"an abortion? You asked her to get an abortion?"

"he made her choose between him and the baby. She chose the baby" Nathan told her.

"I can't believe you, I thought I'd raised you better than that!" my mom snapped. "why didn't you want anything to do with your child?"

"because of Amber, and anyway, I was always terrible with kids, Nathan has the scar on his head to prove it"

"_you _did that? _you _dropped me on my head as a baby! I'm scared for life because of that Randy!"

"oh relax, you can't see it, your hair covers it" my mom said rolling her eyes. "besides, you were just a child then, and you don't love Amber, and she doesn't love you, she loves your _money,_ just not you"

"mom …"

"do you love Mickie?" she interrupted me.

"yes" I replied with a sigh.

"do you like the idea of being a family with her and a little child?"

"yes" I sighed let again.

"do you like the idea of being a daddy?"

"I suppose"

"can you honestly live with another man spending his life with Mickie and your child? Can you live with knowing _your _child calls another man daddy?"

"no" I sighed.

"then tell Mickie this! Tell her as soon as you see her!"

"she's leaving soon. Right?" Nathan asked.

I didn't say anymore, I just rushed off out of the door and towards my car, which I got in and sped off in the direction of the airport.

All the things my mom had said made me open my eyes. I wanted to be with Mickie too much to let her go. The thought of having a baby with her doesn't made me half as scared as the thought of having one with anyone else. The thought of having a family with her was an idea I liked a lot more than I originally thought I would. The only reason I acted like such a jerk was because I was scared of how I wasn't scared.

I drove as fast as I could, yet still slow enough so it wasn't dangerous. Its times like these when speed limits are just pains in the ass,

The entire journey, all I could think about is being with Mickie, and just Mickie. Having a life with her, but I knew not to get my hopes up. In the back of my mind there was the constant thought that I'd blew my chance with her.

I pulled up outside the airport, and rushed around, looking for her frantically. But I couldn't see her anywhere. God I hope she hasn't already boarded.

I needed Mickie, I can't lose her! I need to find her!

**What do you think? Will Randy find her or is it too late? If he does find her will she even agree to take him back?**

**Short Chapter. I'm sorry :( next one will be longer, and who knows, if i get enough reviews the next chapter might be up VERY soon ;)**

**Thank You For Everyone Who Reviewed On My Last Chapter. **

**There's a poll on my profile for the name of their baby. Vote for your favorite name for a boy and girl :)**

**Read&&Review**


	6. Revelations

_Mickie's POV. _

I sighed when I heard my flight being called, time to go home. I got to my feet and walked towards where I was meant to go, dreading stepping foot on the plane. You may not believe this of a woman who's job requires her to travel the world, but I'm terrified of being on planes alone, without friends or family.

I waited in line to show the woman my ticket and board the plane, I swear, people must specifically get to the line before me when they know I'm alone so I'll have to wait to get on the plane, thus dragging out my feelings of dread.

Pretty soon, (but not as soon as I'd hoped) I was closer to the front of the line. My eyes moved around and finally fell upon a man about fifty yards away from me, he looked around frantically, as if he were looking for someone. His short sleeved shirt showed off his tattooed arms.

It couldn't be.

I watched more intently, waiting for him to turn around.

_Turn. Come on, please turn around. _I thought to myself. _No Mickie, you're imagining it. It can't be him. He made his decision perfectly clear, besides, his with his wife. Its not him, its just some other guy … _

My thoughts came to a screeching halt when the man started to turn around. It was as if it were in slow motion as more and more of his face became visible.

Randy.

A breath caught in the back of my throat as his eyes moved to mine.

"_Mickie_" he said inaudibly.

I wasn't sure what to do. Was he here to say goodbye or to say he made a mistake? What if he wasn't here for me at all? What if he was here for another reason and it was just a coincidence that I was leaving right now at this airport?

He made his way towards me, dodging people as his pace quickened.

"hey Lady, are you going to move forward in the line or just stand there staring into space?" A rather large, rather obnoxious man standing behind me commented. I realized there was a little more space between me and the person in front of me, so I stepped forward so the man behind me could step forward too.

"sorry" I simply said, not letting my eyes move off Randy, who was getting closer.

I still wasn't entirely sure what to do. I didn't know what he was going to say to me, and I didn't want to make a fool out of myself by assuming he'd changed his mind.

"excuse me ma'am" I looked to see the lady behind the desk waiting for me to show her my ticket, realizing I was next in line I was about to step forward when I looked back at Randy, who was desperately pushing through the crowd, the desperateness' and worry on his face made me stop.

"Lady, I've asked you twice now, move on!" the guy behind me, who was now beginning to try my patience, said quite rudely.

I glared at him before moving out of the line and walking towards where Randy was once I reached him I gulped.

"what are you doing here? I'm going to miss my flight" I asked him.

"don't go" he simply said.

"why not?" I asked quietly.

"because … I …"

"Randy I'm having a baby, I can't stick around, I need scans, I need to go to those classes that I've been hearing so much about, I need to get all the baby information. It may surprise you Randy, but I've never been around kids, apart from my brother and I couldn't even walk myself when he was born,"

"I'll help you, so will Vince, and Stephanie"

I raised an eyebrow. That's right, Stephanie, I still hadn't told him I knew that.

"oh yeah, Stephanie, you know Hunter will murder you if he found out you slept with his wife" I told him. I knew this probably wasn't the best time to bring it up, but hell, I wanted to.

"ah, I was hoping you'd never find that out" He groaned. "but its over, its way over,"

"why do you want me to stay!" I sighed. "you made it clear you don't want this baby,"

"I was an idiot, and a jerk, please Mickie, stay" he practically begged.

"what do you mean?" I asked confused what exactly he meant.

"I love you. I was stupid to put Amber before you and the baby. I wanna be with you."

"speaking of Amber, what does she think about this?" I asked.

"well, she doesn't know yet, I was at my parents, I knew I needed to stop you, well my mom made me realize, but that's not important" Randy told me. "I'll tell her, please just stay, be with me"

I sighed.

"please Mickie. I can't lose you. I want to be with you more than anything"

"and you want this baby?" I asked slowly.

"yeah" he assured me. "I do. I want to be with you, you're the only one I can imagine myself having kids with,"

I sighed. I love him so much, I'll always give him another chance.

"this isn't fair Randy, you know how much I love you. You know I will give you another chance" I sighed, Randy then also sighed, so I did the only thing I could think of, I grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled his face down to mine, kissing him.

"I love you" Randy said against my lips.

"I love you too" I replied with a smile.

"what's with the cheesy grin?" Randy asked with a chuckle as he broke away.

"no one else has ever told me they loved me" I said not being able to keep the grin off my face. "well, apart from my family" I told him.

"I love you" Randy smirked leaning down towards me.

If possible, my grin widened, until I felt my cheeks sting slightly.

"wait … what do you mean Amber doesn't know about this? Are you planning to tell her or were you just expecting to go back to how things were because if you were then so help me I will …"

"I'll tell her"

"you will?" I asked _very _shocked. He'd always made it crystal clear that he didn't want to lose his wife, why I don't know, but he said he didn't. So why was he changing his mind now? A question I knew would play on my mind unless I presented him with it. "you always said you couldn't lose Amber. Why are you deciding you can now?"

"because you have a very annoying way of never leaving my mind. When I'm with her, all I think about is you. Its getting harder and harder to come up with reasons why I say 'Mickie' at the most inappropriate times"

"oh really? Like when?" I asked putting my hands on my hips, with a slight smirk playing on my face.

"during the moments I wished she was you"

"okay, if you're gonna be vague, be vague" I said shaking my head with smirk.

"so, are you going to come back with me?"

"well, you leave me with no other option" I smiled. He kissed me once again before I broke away. "where exactly am I 'coming back' to?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"what do you mean?"

"I have no where to go. I can't come back with you because I think Amber might find that a _little _bit awkward"

"I don't care"

"okay, but _I'll _find it awkward" I replied telling him what I _really _meant.

"come on"

"you expect me to be there when you tell your wife I'm pregnant with your baby? That isn't fair on me, that isn't fair on Amber, and that's not fair on your neighbours because I'm pretty sure they'll be yelling, and things being thrown across the room, well, at least that's what I'd react like" I shrugged.

"fair enough" Randy shrugged. "well what do you want to do?"

"I don't know" I told him.

"how about you stay at my parents place?"

"are you crazy!" I asked with my eyes wide. "they might be the only people who hate me as much as Amber!"

Randy laughed and shook his head.

"they wont hate you, my mom and brother already know about you, my dad doesn't like Amber anyway, so I highly doubt he'll care, the only one who even has a possibility of being mad is my sister, and she's nothing to worry about, I'll soon shut her up" he told me.

"but …"

"what else do you suggest?"

"a hotel?" I asked hopefully.

"you have to meet my family eventually, you are carrying the next generation of Orton" he smirked.

"I do hope you don't think this kid if gonna be a fourth generation superstar on one side and a second on the other side" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"come on. It'll be a first, it'll be literally born and bred pure wrestling. Please!" he practically begged.

"when it turns sixteen, we'll talk" I told him blankly. "so, hotel?" I smiled.

"fine" he nodded. "come on" he said picking up my bag.

_No Ones POV. _

Elaine Orton was absolutely elated, she was going to be a grandmother. Her eldest son was having a baby, and it wasn't with his gold digging wife, she could not have been happier.

She couldn't keep her excitement to herself as she rushed into the living room, where her husband stood with a few of his friends.

"Bob" she said as she reached him. "can I talk to you for a moment?" she grinned as she walked away with him to somewhere where no one could here.

"what is it dear?" Bob Orton asked his wife noticing the excitement on her face.

"we're going to be grandparents" Elaine grinned.

"what? Is Amber pregnant? Is Becky?" Bob asked confused.

"no, neither of them are pregnant!" Elaine said shaking her head.

"who has Nathan got pregnant? I always knew he'd do this one day"

"no, its Randy. He's going to be a dad"

"but you said Amber wasn't pregnant" Bob said very confused.

"she isn't, its Mickie"

"Mickie? Mickie James!" Bob exclaimed. "Randy got Mickie James pregnant? Wh … how?"

"well Bob, I realize its been a while since we had a child, but its pretty much the same process" Elaine said raising an eyebrow at her husband.

"I know that" Bob said rolling his eyes. "since when have Randy and Mickie been …?"

"for years apparently, since before he married Amber, but it wasn't serious, and now she's pregnant with his child. Our grandchild, she _was _leaving, but Randy's gone to stop her. He realized he wanted to be with her"

"does Amber know?"

"are you crazy? Of course Amber doesn't know"

"Amber doesn't know what?" Bob and Elaine turned to see Becky and Amber standing by the door.

"that … uh … that …" Bob stuttered.

"well …"

"what's going on? What don't I know?" Amber demanded.

"well, dear, you see …" Elaine tried to think of something to say.

"spit it out!" Amber snapped. "is it something to do with Randy? What's going on?"

"yeah mom, what's going on?" Becky asked. "if it has something to do with Randy, then she has a right to know. She is his wife after all"

"I think you should speak to Randy" Bob said with a sigh.

"what's going on? Just tell us!" Becky said looking between her parents.

"I'm gonna be an uncle" Nathan sang as he danced into the room through the other door, not seeing Becky and Amber, only seeing his parents. "I'm gonna be an uncle, you're gonna be grandparents, that's means you are old, but that's not the point, I'm gonna be an uncle, I'm gonna be an unc… hey Amber" he stopped when he saw the two women standing by the door looking confused.

"what do you mean you're going to be an uncle? Becky's not pregnant, and I'm certainly not pregnant" Amber said looking at Nathan confused.

"yeah, unless Randy's got some other woman pregnant!" Becky laughed at the absurdity. She soon stopped laughing when she saw the awkwardness on her brothers and parents faces. "he did didn't he?" she asked shocked.

"who?" Amber asked getting a glare on her face. No one answered. "WHO HAS MY HUSBAND GOTTEN PREGNANT!" She yelled making the entire room look at her. "Is it Kelly? Its Kelly isn't it!"

"no" Elaine said quietly.

"then who the fuck is the whore that's been sleeping with my husband!" Amber yelled angrily.

"she wasn't sleeping with your husband when they first got together!" Nathan yelled back. "he's been with her since before you were even married! And I can't believe you haven't noticed he isn't around! He's gone to stop her from getting on a plane and going home because he wants to be with her not a gold digging hoe like you!"

"Nathan!" Becky exclaimed.

"what! Its true! I know it, mom and dad know it, even Randy knows it! All she's after is money and gifts! Its pathetic, she thinks just because she is not bad to look at that she can get everything she wants and be a complete and utter bitch, well she can't!" Nathan snapped.

"oh, so he loves this woman does he!" Amber snapped. "well who the hell is she! You know what? It doesn't even matter, he always comes back to me!"

"well he wont this time!" Nathan sneered.

"why? Because this chicks having his kid? He'll realize he doesn't care about her or that kid!"

"will he now? Because he already told her he didn't want nothing to do with her or the baby, then he realized he loved her and went after her. Face it Amber, he's found someone better who isn't a whore!"

"who is she then!" Amber sneered.

"Mickie James!" Nathan spat making Elaine and Bob glare at him. Nathan looked at his two parents. "I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! She was annoying me! And I'm all excited, I'm gonna be an uncle!"

"Mickie James!" Amber laughed. "like she's better than me!"

"she is! She's not a whore, she's not a gold digger, she's hot, she's who Randy wants! Face it!"

"we'll see about that wont we!" Amber spat before storming out.

The next thing Nathan knew, he felt a hand slap across the back of his head.

"OW!" he exclaimed, turning to see his mom not looking impressed. "what was that for?"

"I can't believe you just told her that! Lord knows what's going to happen when she finds Randy"

**Yaaay! He got there in time! **

**Ooh, what's Amber going to do? **

**Thanks To My Lovely Reviewers, you rock!**

**Remember: There is still a poll on my profile for you to choose the name of their baby. The poll will close in two weeks, on the 1st March. I am also still doing oneshots for those who are interested in requesting on. Mickie/Randy or Randy/OC. **

**I'm considering doing a sequel to my last oneshot Perfect, or turning it into a story. **

**Read&&Review**


	7. Mine

**Thank to all of my beautiful reviewers ... I owe you all a HUGE cupcake (I'm all out of cookies) x**

**Sorry for the delay, FanFic wouldnt let me post the chapter ... oh the rudeness. **

"You did what!" Randy exclaimed as he paced the hotel room with his cell phone to his ear. Mickie sat and let her eyes follow him from one side of the room to the other. Watching intently as his face moved between annoyed and concerned backwards and forwards, just like his pace. She knew there was something wrong, so she was trying to pick up anything that told her exactly what was wrong.

"I can't believe you did that! You idiot! What did you tell her for! I don't care if she annoyed you, you should learn to keep your mouth shut! Oh you wait until I see you. I will kick your ass!" Randy said finally before hanging up. He turned and saw Mickie watching him. He sighed.

"What's going on? Is everything alright?" She asked concerned. Randy smiled at her concern for him. He wasn't used to women, who weren't family, showing concern for him ... that didn't include being concerned that he didn't have enough money for something ... like Amber.

"My stupid little brother Nathan has told Amber about me and you"

"Why?" Mickie asked still very confused.

"Apparently she was annoying him and he wanted to take the smile off her face. Little brothers" He said rolling his eyes.

"Tell me about it" Mickie laughed.

"You have a little brother?"

"Yeah" Mickie nodded.

"You never talk about your family." Randy said taking a seat next to Mickie on the couch.

"We're not a very interesting family" She shrugged carelessly.

"I don't care about interesting. I care about you" He told her.

"We're just a normal family. I have two older brothers, Grant and Simon who are like four and six years older than me, then there's my older sister Kay, she is two years older than me, then there is me, then there's my little brother Danny, who is a year younger than me, then there's my little sister Amy who is nearly fifteen, then Lauren who is nearly thirteen, then there's Katie, she's ten, then there's Joey who is six. I have a niece from my brother Grant and a nephew from my brother Simon. There's my mom, Karen and my dad Brian. Me and my brothers and sisters spent most of our time at my Grandma and Grandpa's, and that's it. Oh and there's three dogs, Elvis, Bruce and Dusty and two cats Millie and Kit." Mickie replied knowing that he didn't need to know the pets names, but just to show that there was nothing special about it.

"I'm sorry. Did you just tell me you have eight siblings?" Randy asked shocked.

"Yeah. My parents wanted a big family"

"Wow."

"Yeah, Lauren, Katie and Joey tend to come around and stay at my place every so often, especially Katie and Lauren"

"And I find it hard with one little brother and one little sister"

Mickie shrugged.

"I never really had to put up with many younger siblings, just Danny for the most part, then when I was thirteen Amy was born and I didn't really care, I didn't need my parents attention. Then the ones afterwards were less than a burden for me, apart from the damn babysitting, and crayon all over my school work, and broken up biscuits in my shoes ... little monsters" Mickie said thinking of her younger siblings.

Randy laughed.

"See, I found that interesting. It was about you"

"My family are boring though" Mickie replied.

"Well if they're anything like you, they're great. _My _family are annoying"

"Hmm? Well then let's see if you still find them so great when you actually meet them" Mickie replied. "Then we'll see who has the most annoying family"

Randy laughed and shook his head.

At that moment the door opened, making the two realize they hadn't locked it. Amber stormed in with a furious expression on her face.

"How the fuck did you know where we were!" Randy asked shocked.

"This the only hotel worth going to, and I know you, you won't let your knocked up whore have anything but the best!" Amber sneered at Mickie who was about to say something, but Randy stopped her.

"Don't call her a whore!"

"Oh sorry" Amber replied sweetly. "Is slut better? How about tramp? Skank? HOME WRECKER!" She yelled.

"Oh you've got so much guts!" Mickie snapped sarcastically. "Insulting a woman whom you know won't do anything since she's 'knocked up'. You're pathetic! After this baby is born, I dare you to say that to me"

"Oh you mean after you've gotten fat and popped out a kid that you _claim i_s my husband's! How do you even know it's his anyway! Who knows how many men you've been screwing"

"Amber!" Randy snapped. "I want her, not you, get the fuck over it!"

"Yeah! You want her because she's pregnant!"

"No! Even if she wasn't I'd still want her over a gold digging tramp like you!" Randy sneered.

Amber slapped Randy's cheek, making him step to the side slightly. She then rushed at Mickie, knocking her over since she wasn't expecting it. Amber kicked Mickie in the back, then moved so that she had a clear shot at the Diva's stomach, but before she could do what it was obvious she was going to, Randy pulled her back.

He didn't say a word, he just stood there trying to calm down, and trying desperate not to put her in hospital. He stepped towards his soon to be ex wife.

"Randy don't" Mickie said as she got to her feet, holding her back with her face twisted in pain.

"Get out" Randy sneered at Amber. "Before I do something I'll regret"

Amber did as she was told; knowing Randy would carry out his threat if she even looked at either of them in a way that he didn't like. He didn't have the most control over his temper.

"Randy?" Mickie said quietly. Randy turned and saw her looking at him, her face covered with concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. Her damn heel hurt more than anything when it scratched me"

Randy sighed.

"You looked like you were going to kill her" Mickie said worriedly.

"I wanted to." Randy replied simply. "She tried to kick you in the stomach"

"She did what! I didn't see what she was doing! I'll kill her!" Mickie exclaimed making Randy laugh. "What?"

"Sorry, it's just so funny watching you get mad, thinking how much damage you could do, regardless of how little and adorable you are"

"Oh shut up. I am not little an adorable, I am big and scary!" Mickie said putting her hands on her hips.

Randy laughed and shook his head.

"I don't think Amber's going to be bothering either of us again"

"Yeah well she better not otherwise I'll have to go psycho on her ass"

"What you'll stalk her?" Randy smirked.

"That was a onetime thing!" Mickie exclaimed. "Trish Stratus was a living legend! Oh forget it. I give up"

"I always win" Randy grinned.

**Thank you xxxRKOEnigmaxxx, sophia0401, Nicole-Blue and sofiarocks15 for your reviews on Chapter six. **

**I'm sort of running out of ideas for this story, so if you have any ideas please inbox me, all your ideas are more than welcome. The person with the idea I like the most wont just get their idea in the story, but I will put an original charecter into the story either named after you, or let you choose who they are. **

**Love you all x**

**Stay tuned :D**


End file.
